Kila
The kila empire is a powerful and agressive empire it is consisting from many races not just from all around omniverse going from eteno to harvesters they are mostly refugee's.There home planet is a one much like earth.They picked this planet to honor there human ancestors the ones who created the kila empire. Language Many languages are used in the kila because of there 10 day language learning plan. Where anyone can learn any language in 10 days at the most. You see being taught language from from book or from repeating words over and over again in a different language can you set you back years and years can cant speak better than a average 2 year old that grew up hearing that language. You see everyone knows every language because every language is pretty much the same. All one need is to hear the language then your mind stores it like how newborn's learn to talk people don’t teach them they just expect them to learn it. Newborn’s learn to talk from hearing everyone around them speaking and there brain piece's all them unfamiliar sounds together the same it is with everyone's brain. So you see having a mind more evolved then an infant means it does not take nearly as long to learn the language. So to learn a language in kila people submerge themselves into the language and they can learn any language in 10 days at the most. Thought in order so they wont be any confusion with speaking they made a language which is a combination of other languages. The reason they learn so many languages is that they can talk to any other know species and so that they can welcome new member to the empire in their own language. Military ranks ranks of the kila military takes from chess pieces these are not based on skill it is based on unique abilites king the commander of the other soilders if he/she is killed the military already lost queen the protector of the queen a very powerful soilder rook a soilder that is able to move straight forward and sideways in the battlefield they are also sometimes tasked with defending the king if a opening is there bishop a soilder that is able to destroy anything in it's oath but cannot stray from he/she's orginal path knight A soilder that heritage is linked to that of a midevil knight these soilder have more abilites then others and the only one that can stand along the queen they thrust forwar with honor and pride pawn a very expensible soilder but if get's deep into enemy terroity can be assited by a high class unit if wanted Equiqment the kila military is equited with very advanced technology for example a dead zone grenade when a normal grenade creats an explosive this grenade a dead field out for miles and makes all non kila technology useless each soilder has a assault rifle as a standare weapon carries a pistol and a knife they put on gas maskes to render all poisounous gases uselessthe lends on these gas masks are heat vision and can somehow see throught walls to ambush unexpecting enemys they also have a invisability equited into there suits. Mechs the kila miltary has acces to mechs thought still in beta the mechs are soon to be perfected much is not know about it now hand to hand combat all soilder are trained in hand to hand combat with 90 % of them being expert in hand to hand combat Survival skills All soilder are also trained in survival skills by staying on an an abadoned island for a year without noting but there wits many dont survive so only the best are left Goverment The kila goverment is decided by royal blood.Thought the king and queen can decide the underlins.The decisions of the empire normally tends to whichever king is in charge at the time.the goverment is usually aimed to peace throughtout the omniverse.But will attack agreesively if provoked sometimes they dont even have to be provoked.They still always tend to expand their empire.the goverment is divided to suit each location on the planet.But there is a order set to keep all factions of the goverment in line this order is normally called the grand goverment.They control all resources on the planet and all goverment factions.they decide for the entire empire.unlike regular goverment factions there is a election for who becomes the leader of the grand goverment every year there is no limt to how many years a king and queen can lead.In order to become a king or queen you must marry a prince or princess. Category:Articles by User:DiceRoll125 Category:Sapient beings